1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the attachment of outer lenses to goggles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for removably attaching outer lenses to goggles in an easy and rapid fashion.
2. Related Art
In order to protect one's eyes during many sports or outdoor activities such as skiing, skydiving, paragliding, and so on, a person may wear goggles.
Typically, goggles are constructed of a frame, lenses which are fixedly mounted on the forward face of the frame, padding for comfort and absorbing sweat which is attached to the rear face of the frame, and a band for fixing the goggles to a user's head.
While generally all goggles share this basic design, it has been found that the experience of wearing goggles during certain sports or outdoor activities may be enhanced by wearing specialized or preferred lenses for that sport or activity. For example, variation in the colors of lenses may affect a wearer's perception of the brightness and contrast of their environment, as well as a wearer's depth perception and ability to perceive certain colors.
Additionally, during certain sports or outdoor activities, it is common that the lenses on a pair of goggles may become damaged, such as by becoming cracked, scratched, or crazed.
Thus, a wearer who owns a pair of goggles with integrated lenses, but desires to wear different lenses on their goggles, or to replace damaged lenses on their goggles, is required to purchase and adjust to an entirely new pair of goggles, or take the goggles to the manufacturer or a specialist for replacement of lenses.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved goggle. Various aspects of the present invention address this need, as will be explained in more detail below.